


The Reason

by Pur3lysw33t (WitchHazel92)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHazel92/pseuds/Pur3lysw33t
Summary: This is a songfic from SHINee's "The Reason"





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on May 23, 2015

Yifan was here deliberately, and it probably wasn’t a good idea in the first place, but here he stood, just outside of the cafe he remembered going to with the members a lot. He was completely dressed in disguise, well as best as he could, and he honestly probably looked a little strange. It was important that none of the fans see him though or who he was here for. He knew the other man’s schedule pretty well by now from their time together. He’d checked online to confirm that the Exo members had the day off and he knew, sooner or later, the Chinese member he was seeking out would show up here.

He’d been here exactly one hour and seven minutes now....the staff were beginning to ogle him curiously and it was getting closer to evening. Cursing his luck, he started to give up, to walk away and just forget this whole thing. Why was he so worried in the first place? It’s not like Yixing was in danger or anything he just- wasn’t really acting like himself, which worried Kris immensely.

Yixing had always been one of the ones who could always be counted on to say his honest opinions, and how he really felt. He wore his heart on his sleeve and that was one of the many reasons why Yifan had fallen in love with him in the first place.

Yes, they’d been together once. They had a wonderful and loving relationship and they deeply cared for one another. Yifan’s decision to leave had kind of cemented their unfortunate breakup, one of the many sacrifices he had to make because of that goddamned greedy company. The two of them hadn’t been in any kind of contact, because not only would the company not allow it but Yifan was trying to stay away from the public eye in general. Dating and even friendly phone calls were out of the question. Hell, for all he knew, Yixing hated him now and this was all just one big mistake he’d regret. He couldn’t risk that it wasn’t though, and that tugging in his heart is what urged him here. He wanted to see Yixing, just once, and then maybe life would be okay again for both of them.

Yifan had turned and started to leave the cafe finally, sighing and feeling weighed down with defeat when he quite literally _ran into_ Yixing.

Both men were startled and Yixing, thinking he’d stumbled into a passerby, started to bow and immediately apologize. Hearing the voice snapped Yifan out of doing the same however and he blinked up at the very reason he was here, the reason his heart had been aching for so long.

Shaking himself out of it, he let out a soft gasp and, unable to help himself, pulled Yixing tightly into his embrace.

Yixing however, was not entirely sure what to do. In his mind, some stranger had just hugged him and, worried it was a fan, he pushed back immediately. “Whoah! I- excuse me but you can’t-”

_Shit._ Yifan almost laughed, remembering he was in disguise at the wrong moment. He lightly grabbed onto the surprised one’s wrist and tugged him hard enough to move the skinnier boy along. He didn’t have to go far, just backwards a little ways into the alley and then he could explain, not like this though, on the street in the eyes of _many_.

Yixing was terrified. His immediate thoughts went to sasaengs and crazed fans and how _oh god_ he was going to die and he couldn’t make a scene because everyone knew his name around here so he kind of went limp in Yifan’s grip and let the man tug him out of the crowd.

Yifan was eternally grateful for Yixing not causing a scene. This whole situation was turning out a lot more humorous than he’d intended but he could laugh later, right now he just needed a smaller, private space, for just two seconds. He lightly pushed Yixing to stand up closer to the wall, letting go of his wrist and backing a few steps away himself, though he really didn’t want to. Gulping, his heart hammering in his chest from how nervous he was, he gently tugged the scarf covering his nose and mouth down, eyes darting worriedly everywhere in the process. He cleared his throat and finally said something. “Yixing, it’s me.”

The other boy’s eyes widened immensely, his hand coming up to cover his mouth in shock. It seemed like he couldn’t even bring himself to acknowledge that this was really happening. “Yifan…?” he breathed, so quietly that the other almost didn’t hear it.

Yifan nodded, letting out the breath he was holding in one swift gust of air. “Yeah, sorry I scared you.” he forced through a small chuckle

Yixing simply shook his head, daring to step a little closer to the other, his hand dropping back down to his side while the agape expression remained.

Yifan was torn. He wanted to both back away in fear and at the same time, close the distance completely. So he stood his ground, tensely, waiting for Yixing to do or say something else.

Yixing decided on action himself it seemed. Suddenly, Yifan felt his hand being gripped tightly but it was nothing compared to the squeezing in his heart when Yixing smiled gently.

A few small drops of rain started to fall, drizzling lightly over them but neither boy moved or cared to. It was like someone had snapped a picture. Yifan ever so carefully closed the grasp on Yixing’s hand, smiling back himself.

“It’s good to see you.” and Yifan knew that Yixing was being earnest by the tone in his voice. His worries and frets about their past seemed to vanish with that one sentence. “You too” his voice cracked slightly, choked with emotion.

Just like that, Yixing was in his arms, tightly pressed flush against the taller boy, his arms seeming to be holding on for dear life from the way Yifan could feel them shaking. Stunned, he reached around to gently return the embrace, laying his head over top of the Chinese boy’s.

The rain had begun to pick up it’s pace, droplets falling steadily on the pair, but as Yixing pulled back and gazed into Yifan’s face with that expression, the world could have ended and he wouldn’t have cared. Surprising both of them, Yixing made a move first. One minute Yifan was watching his features from their close proximity and the next, a soft pair of lips were on his.

Yifan melted. His knees went weak, his heart soared and he gently kissed Yixing back. They carried on like this for what seemed like eternity but yet, at the same time, never felt like long enough. Yifan pulled back, his chest heaving and his breath failing him and he finally spoke the words he’d wanted to say since he planned on coming here.

“Yixing….I know it’s hard right now and I know it’s not fair, but I want you to know that it’s okay if you lose yourself along the way sometimes, because I’m here for you. I’m never going to lose you, I’ll always be there to find you.”

Yixing smiled sadly, burying his face against the other’s chest. “I love you too.”

 


End file.
